


Flash

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 26 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief crossover.

“Father if you would just listen!” Zuko is shouting – at his father – and the air is so full of conduction that she can barely breathe. “She didn't steal your stupid precious lightning bolt!”

Ozai is staring her down and defensively she feels out for the water – the blood – that flows through his body ready to defend if he makes a move.

“It was Zhao.” She manages to speak – finally – and her words aren't as impressive as Zuko's but they're there. The girl at Ozai's side stares her down - it's her lightning in the air, not her father's. “Not Hakoda, Zhao.”

**Author's Note:**

> After giving thought to this as well I decided that I'm interested in how the rest and the beginning of this story would play out and may write about it in the distant future.


End file.
